Want of the Living
by Destrix
Summary: Saeko sneaks out of the group's latest safehouse for some midnight zombie-slaying, and returns to bask in the afterglow of her fun. When she finds out Rei had seen her, the girl most on her mind after the incident on the island, it leads to an agreement that could open the door for what they really want to say. Yuri lemon.


_For my latest yuri lemon, I have starring Highschool of the Dead's Saeko and Rei. This follows up the Drifters of the Dead OVA, where the two zombie-slaying girls hooked up under the hallucinogenic plants' effects. So thanks for checking this out, and drop a review if you like! Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool of the Dead or its characters._

* * *

><p>Saeko Busujima was very careful to keep her footsteps as light as possible. Making her way down the streets as she shrugged by the rotting bodies, she knew she was taking a massive risk. No one in their right mind would think to do what she'd set off to accomplish - but as she had come to accept after the epidemic of animated corpses, Saeko was not exactly in her right mind.<p>

It was the third night after she and her friends had taken up residence in a new safehouse. Its affluent neighborhood, surrounded by a tall, sturdy barricade, had managed to keep the world's leading zombie population out. Of course, that meant the influx of dead within the gated community had been locked in, as well.

On their way up to the house they'd deemed the least ravaged, Saeko had noticed that one of the homes had a pool without any water. Instead, it was filled with a number of zombies that had stumbled in, with no mind to get out. They merely bobbled back and forth in Their rectangular confine, just Their heads and shoulders visible above ground level.

It was the perfect spot.

For the past two days, Saeko contemplated whether or not to do it. There was virtually no merit to her plan to offset any of the impending dangers - and yet, she couldn't resist. It had been too long since she'd last carved the decaying flesh of a zombie, too long since the last rush of adrenaline had coursed through her veins, to settle in her lower extremities.

She knew it was utterly twisted, the way swinging her sword without restraint turned her on. There was just something so liberating about not having any regard about what she was slicing through, and it made her body hot. She was completely depraved, and she had to indulge in her darkness. There was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity.

Saeko shut the backyard gate with the tiniest metallic clink possible, determining it wouldn't be solid enough to stop any of the monsters that would hear the commotion she would be starting. But no matter. Any one of Them that made it through would just trip into the pool, another free kill for her.

Dressed in clothes raided from the house, she unsheathed her katana from her waist and looked down into the pool. It was about five and a half feet deep, enough to prevent any escape for the eight unfortunate souls that had wandered in. The sight brought a curved smirk to Saeko's lips.

She hopped inside, her flat boots making their loudest sound of the night yet. Naturally, the ghouls in the pool all began to skulk to her spot, probably the first serious movement They'd had in weeks. It would be Their last.

Saeko cleanly severed the neck of the zombie closest to her, its head falling to the filthy floor with a bloody and unceremonious thump. Immediately, she felt the surge throughout her body.

**_濡れるッ!_**

And she wanted more.

One by one, the remaining zombies were beheaded and bifurcated, the sounds of Saeko's slashing blade and Their detached limbs drawing a crowd at the backyard gate. It didn't take long before They broke through the structure, the front undead tipping over from the collapse, and trampled underneath the footsteps of Their lifeless brethren.

After a very quick headcount, Saeko decided she wouldn't take out more than the first five that would fall into her trap. With the bodies literally piling, she didn't want to make any mistakes regarding what she'd already killed, and what simply looked dead.

As the empowering shower of blood sprayed over the rest of the corpses that had lost Their footing and began crawling towards her, Saeko knew to quit while she was ahead. To stay any longer would certainly mean to stay forever, as one of Them.

With amazing agility, she darted out of the pool and ran into the streets, a quicker route having opened back to the safehouse. With most of the zombies already lumbering toward the pool, she simply slipped past Them on her way, her nimble footsteps hardly audible over Their own excited groaning.

When she reached the illuminated porch behind the front gate, Saeko began stripping out of the bloodstained clothes she'd taken from the closet of the previous owners. She peeled off the thick long-sleeve sweater first, stained with crimson blotches. Next came the skintight jeans after kicking off her boots, which gave her a bit of trouble, being so used to skirts. Last to come off were her bloody gloves, carefully balled up with the other garments, and thrown over the brick wall onto the neighbor's bushes.

The lingerie-clad girl opened and closed the front door as quietly as she could, locking it with a click. Now it was time to reap the rewards of her plan. As soon as the first head went flying, the effects began. She hadn't achieved orgasm like when she first conceded her true nature to herself, but her ultimate perversion only grew along with her body count, to the point where Their blood hadn't been all soaking her jeans.

The girl trembled as she quietly made her way across the house to the room she'd assigned herself. Her entire body glistened with sweat, but between her legs, Saeko could feel she was absolutely drenched. Her juices spilled through her black thong, down the insides of her thighs. She held in the naturally heavy breaths of her aroused state, serving to add to the thrill of potentially being caught.

She paused right outside her room, distracted by the barely-open door across the hall. Again, temptation proved too much to bear. She peeked through the crack in the door, and sleeping on her bed, Saeko found the caramel-haired vision that made her even more wet than tearing apart the undead.

With only the trickling moonlight blanketing her, Saeko took in her body. Dressed in a pink tank top and white panties, Rei's accentuated form was laying curled on her side, exhibiting a sensuous glimpse of her ass and legs. Saeko exhaled at how much she wanted this girl, and how much she wanted this girl to want her.

"Oh, Rei..." Saeko whispered lustfully as she rubbed her slick thighs against her hot center, hoping her desire would reach her.

Rei stirred, and Saeko nearly buckled at the knees. She kept frozen for a few more seconds, breathing again only when she verified it was just a reflex in her sleep. With her heart jackhammering in her chest, she gathered the last of her control, imprinted the picture of Rei in her mind, and turned away.

She entered her room, shutting her door before propping her katana by the dresser. Saeko then, slowly, sent a hand down to her eager core, and relief ran all over her body. However, the sensation was mitigated by the damp fabric, so she decided to hold off for the time being. Instead, she pulled down the straps of her lacy purple bra, then unclasped it from the back, her hands already cupping her breasts before it even hit the ground.

She squeezed and kneaded her large mounds, the tiniest of sounds escaping her lips as she began to play with her nipples. As much as she ached down there, Saeko absolutely relished her breasts being teased. They were wonderfully sensitive and erogenous, and in her conscious mind she wondered if she could climax by focusing solely on them. However, when it got too desperate between her legs, she could never keep at it long enough to find out.

She undid her thong's side-tie, letting it drop to the floor. She laid down on her bed with her left hand still clutching at her breast, while her right brushed down her flawless skin. She shivered at the sensation, imagining it was that certain caramel-haired girl touching her, and at last arrived at her treasure. With just a finger coming into contact with her clit, cascades of pleasure swept throughout Saeko immediately. As she massaged herself in a circular motion, she inadvertently let out a sharp moan, making her heart skip a beat. To prevent it from happening again, she turned onto her stomach, back curving elegantly as she raised her ass, and bit the corner of her pillow.

The night wouldn't hear her cries of pleasure anymore, but the girl was sure it would catch sound of her dripping flower. In her new position, her juices streamed down her thighs and the back of her hand, practically pouring onto her bed. Saeko had gotten so wet, someone was certain to hear her lust, especially after curled fingers entered her.

She was so tight around her two digits, she was in ecstasy over the phenomenal friction against her soaked walls. She fingered herself, as deep as she could, as hard as she could. The dripping became even more prevalent, but the noise suffocating the room had been overtaken by the slick rhythm of fingers stroking inside Saeko's pussy.

She enjoyed the penetration, but to send her over her limit, her clit needed to be touched. Once again, she began to work her biggest pleasure center, in every way possible. Clockwise, counter-clockwise, up and down, she rubbed her clit with drenched fingers in whatever direction brought her closer to finishing. Saeko recalled what she could of her island night with Rei, and thanks to the pillow suppressing her tongue and moans, it was easy for her to hold her breath as she sought personal bliss. Her lungs burned for oxygen just like her clit demanded stimulation, resulting in a near out-of-body experience for an orgasm.

Saeko came. Hard. With a silent scream, her ass arched even higher as she found her release all over her legs and bed. She gasped for air as her knees gave out, sinking down into the stain on her mattress. With a satisfied smile, she shook as she dabbed at her clit in the afterglow of her climax, sending ripples throughout her body to extend the sensation for just a little longer. She was exhausted by the effort it took to get her to this point, but it was been completely worth this feeling. She wouldn't be forgetting this night any time soon.

Or the one that would follow.

XXX

The morning after, Saeko immediately headed for the first-floor bathroom upon waking. With just over two hours of sleep to replenish her strength, she was the first one up in the house. Easy sleep was hard to come by during the zombie apocalypse, so her group made sure to get as much of it as possible. If her body hadn't been so sticky from the previous night's activities, she'd still be in bed as well, but she wanted the chance to bathe alone.

Once she had finished scrubbing, shampooing, and relaxing in the warm water for another moment, she dried off and got dressed in casual wear. The first thing she did upon returning to her room was strip the bed of the sheets she had made a mess over, replacing them with a clean set that she had found and stored away the day before. Balling them up, they were stuffed into the deepest corner of her closet.

Her next stop was the kitchen, wondering what would be available for breakfast. She was still the only person awake in the house, but certainly the one that needed sleep the most. Her eyes still hung heavy as she studied the inside of the refrigerator, finding nothing appetizing. Saeko walked over to the table, resting her head in her folded arms as she hoped that her next look in the fridge yielded better results. She wasn't sure how long she sat for, but her sense of alert was just a step behind as someone else entered the kitchen.

Her heart jumped when she identified Rei Miyamoto as her disturber, rubbing her eyes as she shuffled over to the fridge. "Morning, Saeko," she greeted after yawning. "You're up pretty early."

Saeko eased up, and properly covered her mouth when she caught her yawn. "Didn't get the best sleep last night," she replied afterwards.

Rei smirked as she bent at the waist to inspect the refrigerator's lower compartments. "I bet not."

Her alluding tone was not lost on Saeko's ears, even as she admired her ass. "What do you mean?" she asked, careful not to sound too careful.

"Weird dreams, right?" Rei asked innocently. "After all we've seen, it'd be no surprise. Or maybe, there was _another_ reason for why you couldn't sleep?"

The awkward feeling in Saeko's chest doubled in weight when the insinuation started becoming clear. "I..." she began, her face growing warm. "What do you mean?" she repeated.

Rei stood upright, closing the fridge door with her hip as she made her way to take a seat opposite Saeko. Wearing a big grin, she prolonged uncapping the water bottle she'd procured, and took a slow drink before recapping it tightly.

"Did you... see me last night?" Saeko asked, her bangs covering her eyes in shame. She could no longer tolerate the girl's smug stalling.

Rei nodded, her grin growing even wider. "I thought I heard something last night, so I decided to check it out. I followed the noise to your room, cracked the door a bit, and... yeah. I saw you playing with yourself."

Saeko, mortified by the revelation, buried her face in her hands. She had derived excitement over the thought of being seen last night, but now that the sun was up, knowing it had actually happened made her feel a lifetime's worth of embarrassment.

"It seemed like you were really enjoying yourself," Rei continued to tease. "Honestly, it was pretty hot."

If the situation hadn't been upsetting enough for Saeko already, those last comments fully staggered her.

When the group first arrived at the house, it was a race to the second floor to call bedrooms. Higher ground was always an advantage, especially over lumbering zombies, so they were the prized commodity when getting to a new house. This time, it had been Saeko and Rei that had been left to share the first-floor quarters, after neither girls' pride allowed accepting Takashi's offer of the last upstairs room.

So Rei had been the only one on the same floor as her, sleeping across the hall. At the time, she practically invited her to share the moment, but only because she'd never expected it to happen. Truly, she was the one that Saeko feared getting caught by the most, because of how prevalent Rei had become in her mind lately.

She used to see the beautiful girl as competition for Takashi's affection, who she was undoubtedly attracted to for his spirit and good looks. But ever since the incident on the island two weeks ago, where the group had fallen victim to the hallucinogenic plants and Saeko found herself naked and kissing Rei, it had been a struggle to keep her rival out of her head, from making her heart rate quicken. Once upon a time it was their fearless leader occupying her thoughts, but now, it was Rei's silky wet body, gleaming in the beach sunrise, that she fantasized about.

Of course, she kept all that to herself. Out of all the things that the group had seen and done so far, it was the island events that were prohibited from being mentioned, best to be left forgotten. But instead, Saeko wished to remember the hazy details of just what she'd done with Rei that night.

Rei had felt triumphant when she revealed she knew about Saeko's playtime, but she didn't expect to feel sympathy when the girl couldn't manage a reply or anything. She only kept her expression hidden in her hands, unable to face her. It was very unlike the Saeko she knew, and it was unsettling to see her so vulnerable. "Hey, it's not that big a deal, you know," she said, attempting to sound casual.

At last, Saeko lifted her head up, her face still a red mess, but she avoided her eyes. At least she hadn't been crying, though. "It's shameful to have been seen doing something so lewd," she whispered.

"I know it's embarrassing, but it's not like you're the first person it's ever happened to," Rei shrugged. "Let's just forget about it, alright?"

"Just because you try to forget something doesn't mean it never happened."

Rei could tell she wasn't getting through to the violet-haired girl, causing her to sigh. "Okay, then. How about we even things up a little? I'll tell you something embarrassing about me. Would that make you feel better?"

Saeko was finally able to meet her scarlet eyes after those words. Her stare was as challenging as it usually was whenever she looked at Rei. "You have something more embarrassing than being peeped on while playing with yourself?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

"I wasn't peeping!" Rei cried defensively. "I only saw for just a second!"

Saeko's grin grew a little more, making it clear she didn't believe she was spied on so briefly. "Anyway, let's hear this embarrassing story."

Now it was Rei's turn to go red. She wanted to take that offer back, but she wasn't about to back down now. "Well... do you remember... the island?"

This caused Saeko's grin to vanish again. "Yes," she affirmed slowly. "Why?"

"Sometimes..." Rei began, pausing to inhale. "Sometimes, I dream about it."

Saeko repeated her confession in her head before she understood the implication, her fading blush restored. "I see," she said, trying not to dwell on Rei dreaming of having sex with her.

Rei had been waiting for the girl across the table to make fun of her, but those two words were her only response. Now, she was the one being tortured by the awkward silence. "And the weird thing is -" she started before she knew she was speaking, regretting it instantly.

"Yeah?" Saeko looked at her expectantly.

"When I dream about it, it doesn't feel like a dream. It's more like... a memory," Rei said finally, looking through the plastic of the water bottle. She didn't know why she decided to finish her sentence. Saeko's blue eyes had just been so compelling.

"Sometimes..." the violet-haired girl said, snapping her attention away from the bottle. "I think about that night, too."

She saw the confusion in Rei's eyes. Of the entire group, it was the two of them that were certain they had engaged in carnal activities. Saya and Miss Shizuka were positive they only spent the night snuggling with their mother/best friend, reason enough to never talk about the experience. But Saeko and Rei knew what they had done went much further than snuggling, and there was all the reason in the world to forbid ever mentioning it.

"Why would you think about it?" Rei asked softly.

Saeko took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say would go past her playing with herself, or Rei simply dreaming about the island. "I'd never been intimate with anyone in my life before. That was my first time, and regardless of who it was with or how it happened, I'd like to have those memories with me."

Rei nodded, surprising her. "I know exactly what you mean," she said, again avoiding eye contact. "Not being able to remember your first time, it just doesn't seem right. Maybe that's why I dream about the island, because I feel the same way."

Another moment passed before someone spoke.

"I remember it felt good," Saeko offered sheepishly.

A similar smile pulled on Rei's lips. "I do too."

Quiet fell on them again as their blushes getting deeper. They both knew what they wanted to suggest, but neither wanted to be the one to do it.

"Maybe we could -?"

"Do you think that -?"

When they both started at the same time, they stopped immediately, one last hope for hearing it rather than saying it. To Rei's great relief, it was Saeko that began again, her face flushed rouge, making her irises stand out even more.

"Do you think that, perhaps, we should... try it again?" she proposed cautiously, but then followed up with her voice rambling. "I mean, it would only be fair to ourselves. We both wish to have memories of our first time, but since we don't, then maybe a second time with the same person could be... sufficient?"

Rei, her countenance just as red, slowly nodded. "It'd only be fair... to ourselves."

Now that they were in accord, the girls were able to crack small smiles. It felt like forever since they were able to do so, giving them a sense of weightlessness, despite the extreme agreement they had come to.

"So, when do you want to do it?" Rei asked.

Saeko grinned. "How about tonight?"

Rei grinned wider as well. "Okay."

XXX

The conversation between the two had been interrupted at that point by a groggy Saya sauntering into the kitchen, giving them a half-hearted "Good morning" as she became the third person to check the fridge. This was a relief to them, as there was no way the temperamental pink-haired girl would be so devoid of energy if she'd overheard their proposition.

Later that afternoon, after everyone else had awoken and the routine for the day began, Saeko spared a moment alone with Rei to fill her in on the plan she'd devised. Of course, the two certainly were not going to proceed in the same house that was filled with anyone that might catch them, let alone the people they had faced the end of civilization with. So Saeko, having scouted it earlier for her night out zombie-slaying, said that the house next door was an ideal location for their night together.

Rei worried about the place possibly being infested with the undead, but Saeko waved her off, promising that it was perfectly clear. She honestly didn't know for certain, but in the case that she ended up being wrong, she would have no reservations about slicing off a few heads as a form of foreplay.

While she didn't consent at first, Rei finally gave in to the plan, and the two went the rest of the day sharing only discreet glances at each other. When night fell again, and the rest of the party returned to sleep, the pair stepped out of their rooms, and into the dark hallway.

"You ready?" Saeko whispered. Both girls were dressed in their usual school uniforms, with personalized touches.

"Yeah," Rei answered, even though her voice didn't hide her nervousness very well. She frowned upon seeing that Saeko had her katana strapped to her side. "What the hell's _that_ for? I thought you said this place was totally empty."

Saeko smiled. "Would you rather I have this and not need it, than need it and not have it?"

Unable to argue her reasoning, Rei allowed the violet-haired girl to lead the way to the front door. Quietly as possible, the two stepped out into the night, the cool breeze infinitely more welcoming than the sight of the zombies patrolling the streets beyond the gate.

As they walked up to the wall dividing the houses, the anticipating warmth that had been filling Saeko all day grew exponentially stronger. She was about to break into an empty house, with the possibility of Them playing spoiler to their night, to have sex with the beautiful girl trailing her. What more could she ask for?

"Can you climb over this?" she asked, enjoying the cute, less-than-sure look on her companion's face.

"Of course," Rei answered, slightly annoyed at the question of her abilities. She might not epitomize grace and agility like Saeko, but she knew she measured up quite well. With a sound leap, she hopped up to grab the edge of the wall, then hoisted herself up to straddle the narrow top. The girl below smiled at the view she was given, Rei's green miniskirt allowing a full display of her panties as she scaled the wall.

"See anything?" she asked before jumping up to meet her.

"Totally clear," Rei reported.

With that, they dropped down to the other side, checking to make sure the thump of their feet hadn't drawn attention from the nearest zombie outside the gate. When they confirmed they were safe, Saeko produced a makeshift lock-pick as they walked up to the front door. With Rei standing guard, it took a minute for her to break in, making sure to keep the jingling as soft as possible.

Lightly opening the door, Saeko stepped inside, hands at the hilt of her sword, ready to draw her blade at the first unnatural groan. Her ears not picking up anything out of place, she remained alert as she entered the living room. There was no damage to indicate that there had been any sort of assault in the home, and a thin layer of dust coating the furniture told her that things had been undisturbed for some time - tell-tale signs they looked for whenever they entered a new house.

"Feel at ease yet?" she asked Rei. She hadn't turned back to her, but she made sure she knew she was smirking through her tone.

"Let's check upstairs," she replied with a steady voice, refusing to sound worried but not wanting to compromise safety. Again, Saeko lead the way up, still prepared just in case. It was here that Rei noticed an irregularity in her steps, as each was out of time with the next, with the slightest trembling. Saeko was nothing if not poised, so even though it was subtle, it was still uncharacteristically strange of her. "Are you okay?"

"I..." the violet-haired girl breathed, turning back to her to reveal an intense blush. Getting a look at her inner thigh, Rei saw diverting streams of clear liquid running down to mark her lacy thighhighs.

"Saeko... you're so wet..." she said in surprise. "We haven't even done anything yet."

"Aren't you getting excited, too?" Saeko asked. She wanted to sound challenging, but instead her tone was more defensive, even a little embarrassed.

"I'm not _dripping_," Rei teased, but when she followed up, her voice was gentler. "You really want this, don't you?"

Saeko couldn't manage to respond. The idea behind their plan was that they were only doing this to relive their "first time", as it were. It wasn't supposed to mean anything beyond that. But to her, it did. She'd always cared for Rei as a friend, but ever since the island, she came to better see her strengths, her beauty and intelligence, and began to feel much more for her. And perhaps the situation of sneaking out amongst the zombies to break into a safehouse for sex aroused her, but it was only because she was with Rei that it so evidently trailed down her legs.

"This room?" she asked after they had inspected all of the top-floor quarters, pointing to what was presumably the master bedroom. The grand bed was covered with dust like everything else, but that could be dealt with easily and quickly.

"Sure," Rei nodded. The girls stripped off the dusty comforter, looking at each other nervously across the bed once finishing. They took a moment to remove their footwear, then crawled across the mattress, inching towards each other for a soft, brief kiss.

Having the first kiss of the night out of the way, they gave each other shy smiles, then proceeded with a heavier meeting of their lips. Rei was eager to match the passion Saeko was gradually pouring into her, allowing their tongues to happily meet.

When Rei began to fumble for her uniform shirt zipper, Saeko found it instead, pulling it down to reveal her pink bra. As she did so, Rei untied the bow in front of Saeko's shirt, then opened it to find her lace bra. They separated for a second to take in the sight, then shrugged off their shirts, discarding them to the floor. Saeko gently laid Rei down, kissing her neck and collar as she undid her skirt, the two working together to take it off.

Left in nothing but her underwear, Rei sat up to allow Saeko to unclasp her bra, pull it off and begin working on her breasts. Rei moaned softly as Saeko licked her nipples as she pushed her back down, the fear of being loud not registering in her mind. Saeko unclipped her own skirt and threw it off as she continued to play with Rei's mounds, sucking one nipple vigorously as she kneaded the other in her hand. She switched her services after a minute, knowing she had to give attention to all of the beautiful body beneath her.

Rei, holding Saeko's locks back, gave her hair a light tug, bringing her up for a kiss. The erotic sound that escaped her lips at the pull gave Rei incentive to undo her bra, then switching their positions on the bed. After her support was dropped to the floor, the pleading look on Saeko's face was too much, as Rei quickly found herself attacking her breasts.

First she licked around her nipple, then enveloped her lips over it, taking turns between flicking with her tongue, and sucking it loudly. Saeko did her best to keep from squirming and moaning madly but Rei was so thorough, so good, that restraining herself only seemed to elicit even more effort from her lover. Rei moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, until finally she pushed Saeko's breasts together and worked them at the same time. She licked them back and forth to start, then took both nipples into her mouth to suck them simultaneously. Hopelessly drowning, Saeko was overwhelmed by the tide of pleasure, unconsciously heading for a surface that she didn't realize until she broke through.

"_- I'm cumming!_" she gasped suddenly, taking Rei by surprise. Still wearing her thong, Saeko's release splashed all over her legs, staining the mattress for the first time that night.

Rei watched her in awe, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she took as she recovered from her climax. Seeing the strongest person she knew melt before her, at her touch, made her feel both accomplished, and more lustful than ever.

Fortunately, Saeko saw fit to reward her for her actions, kissing her as she laid her down on the pillows. Every kiss that she planted on her body as she made her way down to her core was more electric than the last, sparking Rei's moans.

When she reached her quivering legs, Saeko was delighted by what she saw. "You're dripping for me," she observed with a hungry whisper. Rei's white panties were soaked, and the insides of her thighs were also marked with liquid lust. Smiling at her bashful expression, she pulled her underwear down to her ankles, letting her slip one foot out from under them before spreading her legs.

Saeko dipped in to give Rei's flower a tender kiss. Unable to restrain her desire afterwards, she began to lick every inch of her, making her all the louder. She lapped up Rei's juices with great want, running her tongue over her sweetened slit and skin. She felt Rei grab hold of her head as she focused on her clit, lashing at it before enveloping her lips around it. Now she was able to suck and lick with increased power, and without a single second wasted on Rei's culminating pleasure. Her moaning reached deafening levels as Saeko administered more and more pressure with her lips and tongue, until at last she was driven to the boundaries of bliss.

"_I'm gonna cum!_" Rei screamed, a second before squirting into Saeko's mouth. She slowly composed herself, and opened her eyes to see her violet-haired lover finishing off the droplets of her orgasm around her lips.

The sight of Saeko savoring her taste was too much. Rei bolted upright and threw her down, tearing her stringy thong before tossing it away. She headed straight for her center, and with the same skill that she used on her breasts, began making her submit to her ministrations. Rei's domineering had the girl yelling from the first dab, letting her know her tongue was infinitely better than anything she'd ever felt on her own. She expertly sucked, licked, prodded, whatever it took to produce more of Saeko's nectar. Her symphonic moans directed Rei to her ultimate target, as her clit was isolated in the same manner she had done. With the frenzied passion Rei applied, she was lifted to the heights of her ecstasy limits.

"_I'm cumming!_" Saeko cried once again. This time, her juices were graciously received by Rei, who found them to be an even more delicious prize than she ever could've imagined.

"Wow," she said dreamily, speaking of the whole experience as Saeko gasped for breath. However, her conclusion came about too early.

"Rei... please..." Saeko whispered, holding herself, shuddering as she curled her knees to her chest. "You're amazing... It feels so good, I... I can't help myself anymore! Ever since the island I can't stop thinking about you! I want you so much!"

Rei felt heavy with weightlessness at the revelation, entirely consumed. "Saeko..."

"This is what you do to me! My pussy is so wet for you!" Saeko screamed, overcome with primal urge. "You make me cum so hard, so please, please don't stop! Please let me feel you more, Rei!"

Rei didn't think twice about the choked confession. She immediately pried Saeko's legs open once more, only for them to lock around her head as soon as her mouth was again clamped to her extremely sensitive clit. She had been asked not to stop, so she fought against the girl's involuntary bucking by upping her own ferocious intensity. Rei would give everything she had, until Saeko could take no more. The sucking made everything against her shut eyes go white, and every lick was amplified to an excruciating paradise, bringing her to the euphoria of satisfaction.

"_Rei!_" she screamed again, this time her lover's name in orgasm. Hearing that made the honey the caramel-haired girl drank in reward inconceivably sweeter than before, as she laid next to the blushing vixen.

Moments passed, the pair only panting as they cooled down from the night's activity. When she was able to speak fluently again, Saeko turned to Rei, who was on her side, making tentative eye contact.

"Thank you..." she whispered graciously, before adding, "...I'm sorry."

"What for?" Rei asked, perplexed.

"For being so selfish," she answered. "I wanted to pleasure you even more, but you were so good, I didn't want it to end for me... And the things I said... I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. Trust me, I felt like a queen because of you," Rei replied, smiling at how meek the other girl was sounding, and it was true. For what seemed like forever now, she'd just wanted to extend her love to someone who would display the same care for her as well. And after what Saeko had said in the heat of the moment, perhaps she'd found the person to finally accept her. With the atmosphere of the room so tender, now was the time to ask. "Hey, Saeko? What did this all really... mean to you?"

The violet-haired girl froze up at the question, taking a second to figure out how to best respond. "This wasn't about just sex for me," she said, hoping to clarify her sentiments. "You're a wonderful girl, Rei... and I wanted something I'd never thought you'd reciprocate, in any way."

Rei absorbed the answer, summoning her courage. "So then," she began slowly, "do you want to be with me?"

Again, Saeko was taken by surprise. Was she really offering to be together? "I... What about Takashi?"

She sighed softly at the name. "He's a great guy, and I know he puts himself under a lot of pressure as the leader of the group, but still... it's pretty much the end of the world, so if he knows how I feel about him, and if he feels the same for me, why can't we just have something stable? It's just like with Hisashi all over again. I don't want to be lead on anymore, so if there's someone else that's kind, sweet, and courageous that wants to share all of herself with me, someone beautiful like you, Saeko... I'd really like that."

Rei's yearning reached Saeko completely. She leaned in close, and the two pressed their lips together. They kissed delicately for a moment, entering into a romantic realm where everything beyond them was inconsequential. Not the dead collapsing life as they'd known it, not how their relationship would alter the team's dynamic, not the previous affection and rivalry over their leader, none of that. All that mattered now was each other.

"My heart feels so warm," Saeko said, left hand holding her chest as her right intertwined with Rei's, "to have someone as precious as you."

Rei giggled in agreement, right before joining once again with a kiss to express their blossoming love.


End file.
